


into you

by ultsvnct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2ji, Gay, M/M, hope u enjoy anyways, kind of riding?, not quite sex lol, wow oof i suck at writing sexual shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: joshua is so into jihoon, he can barely breathe.





	into you

_i'm so into you, i can barely breathe,_

joshua finds himself trying to catch his breath while looking jihoon up and down. he looks so stunning, he can barely contain himself. the way his small body appears so suddenly in the doorway is just a little bit precarious.

he always looks amazing, but joshua can't say he'd ever had the urge to get his inhaler because of it; this was a first. the t-shirt he was wearing was never joshua's favorite, but now it was number one on the list. it fit jihoon so loseley, exposing his beautiful, soft collar bones. his black hair is perfectly messy, which does things to joshua. as usual, good things.

_and all i wanna do is to fall in deep,_

as far as he knows, he'd never been in love with anyone else. the emotions he had felt for jihoon were unmistakable, even if he couldn't name them, most times. sometimes it made him nervous how much power jihoon had over him, without jihoon even knowing such things. 

_but close ain't close enough, 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah,_

no matter how close joshua had been to just going all the way with the younger, he'd never been there with jihoon. god knew how much he wants to, but he didn't. there had been a few steamy moments, sure, but nothing too wild.

_so name a game to play, and i'll roll the dice._

"did you... need something?" jihoon asks, tilting his head slightly. it was times like these where joshua wonders if he means to do this to him. it's almost painful to sit and have jihoon play with him like this, whether he means to or not.

_oh baby, look what you started,_

joshua's breath gets caught in his throat, and his heart does something similar to the electric slide. he only gets half hard when the wind blows threw the window, making the white shirt cling to his front.

_the temperature's rising in here,_

"yeah, actually," he starts, calmly. "you."

_is this gonna happen?_

he tries desperately not to make his nerves obvious, but fails. the moment is so suspenseful; it feels like hours before the younger responds.

_been waiting and waiting for you to make a move,_

"what a coincidence," he says, walking towards joshua, along with the slightest sway of his hips. "i was getting pretty lonely by myself."

_before i make a move._

before he realizes what he's doing, he grabs jihoon by the hips, picking him up with ease. jihoon wraps himself around joshua; his errection pressing against joshua's abdomen.

_so baby come light me up, and maybe i'll let you on it,_

after their eyes meet for a second, before their lips connect. the feeling of jihoon's lips on his never fails to make joshua melt internally.

_a little bit dangerous, but baby that's how i want it,_

for a second, joshua pauses. the door is open, and everyone else is in the living room. what if—

_a little less conversation, and a little more touch my body,_

jihoon notices the pause and makes a whining noise. joshua just smiles, and kicks the door so that it's just cracked.

_'cause i'm so into you, into you, into you,_

he carries jihoon to his bed a few feet away, and lays him down. their lips don't disconnect as they flip. jihoon is now on top of him, putting his heart, soul, and tongue into joshua's mouth. joshua's hands run up and down jihoon's perfectly curved sides, before he feels his way under the thin fabric. he drags his fingers up and down jihoon's soft, warm midsection, making him whimper into joshua's mouth. joshua practically combusts at the sound.

_got everyone watchin' us, so baby let's keep it secret,_

as an idol, he's never been able to show his feelings towards his jihoonie in public. it's horrible for him, mostly, but he manages. he always just tries to thank god for times like these, where they can just... do what they want.

_a little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it,_

of course, they have the soft, fanservice side of the relationship down. it's easy for him to tell everyone and their mother that jihoon was 'his love,' on national tv. little did everyone know, he was serious when he said it.

_a little less conversation and a little more touch my body,_

their lips disconnect for a moment, making joshua groan.

jihoon slips the shirt off, exposing his beautiful upper half. joshua wants to kiss every inch of the ethereal being that is his boyfriend. now, jihoon is now almost fully naked, apart from the light pink underwear he wears. joshua smiles; he remembers buying them for him

before he can say anything else, jihoon starts moving his hips in ways that make joshua want to cry. the friction of his jeans and boxers against his growing length wasn't exactly comfortable.

he sits up, slipping off his own shirt. their lips connect again, this time along with joshua's hands gripping jihoon's plump, soft behind. he smiles into the kiss.

_'cause i'm so into you, into you, into you._

"jihoon," he says, parting from the kiss once more.

he moves one hand up to jihoon's nipple, playing with the soft flesh.

jihoon's eyes close. his hips still move, but at an even faster pace than before. he lets out a small 'hm?' noise.

"i love you."

his eyes open. "i..." he groans, and joshua feels a warm substance start to drip on his stomach. "love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> well. that was that. leave kudos if u didn't vomit :)


End file.
